1. Field
The present invention relates to toner for an electrostatic image development, a developer for electrostatic image development, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image-forming apparatus, and an image-forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of visualizing image data via an electrostatic image such as an electrophotographic method are now widely used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an image is visualized through processes of forming an electrostatic latent image on an electrostatic latent image holding member by charging and exposure (a latent image-forming process), developing the electrostatic latent image with an electrostatic image developer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as merely “a developer”) containing an electrostatic image developing toner (hereinafter sometimes referred to as merely “a toner”) (a developing process), a transferring process and a fixing process. The residues of the toner and the like remaining on the surface of the image holding member after transfer are removed and cleaned with an image holding member-cleaning unit such as a cleaning blade and the like (an image holding member-cleaning process). As developers to be used here, two types of a two-component type developer including a toner and a carrier, and a one-component type developer using a magnetic toner or a nonmagnetic toner alone are known.